This invention relates to a reversible seat, i.e. a seat structure wherein the seated occupants can face in either of two directions, depending on the adjusted position of the structure. The reversible seat structure has special utility in van type vehicles; the seat occupants can face either forward or backward according to individual preference. The reversible seat structure might also find use in passenger trains or in the home (e.g. facing a television set or facing away from the television set).
The reversible seat structure of this invention is in some respects similar to a reversible seat structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,347 issued to R. Bell et al. However, my proposed seat structure is believed to have some advantages over the structure disclosed by Bell et al. For example, in my proposed structure the base portion has a relatively small front-to-rear dimension (when compared to the corresponding dimension of the seat portion). This feature enables the structure to take up comparatively small space in a van type vehicle without such projections as might limit individual leg room or unduly reduce cargo area behind the seat structure. Also, my proposed seat structure is designed to be very stable (not shiftable back and forth) in either position of adjustment; no special latches or hold down devices are required, although such devices can be used if desired as an added safety measure. The seat structure disclosed by Bell et al apparently requires special latches in order to hold the structure in its adjusted positions. As another feature of interest, in my proposed seat structure the linkage used to move the structure between its two positions of adjustment is located below (or behind) the seat cushion and back cushion; the linkage can be entirely concealed or recessed so that it does not detract from the seat structure appearance or form a potentially dangerous projection. The linkage used in the Bell et al seat structure projects upwardly or outwardly from the cushion support frames so that it is not so easily concealed as in my proposed arrangement.